


Bite Me

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname is building an army against the vampire council and Zero happens upon it during a mission. Now Kaname is forcing him into being a part of that army. Zero cant fight him but he knows another way out if only it could all end. Hes slowly finding it impossible as Kaname now has plans to make him the perfect weapon to destroy Cross academy, and maybe be something more to the pureblood... Rated M for violence, adult situations and language KxZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Ties

** _Zero_ **

“It’s an easy job, they said.”

    A flash light up the room as the Bloody Rose went off again. It illuminated many sets of dark red eyes and one set of lilac before fading.  “There’s only a few of them they said!” the vampire hunter growled as he ripped a snarling vampire from his back and threw it to the ground. It opened up its mouth to hiss at him and he let the gun go off again. With the light of the Rose he saw at least ten vampires left. The aura that fueled Bloody Rose was waning inside of him, as was his patience. He was sweating and even shaking a bit as he stood on his good leg.

    When the Hunter Association had offered the job to clear a SMALL nest Zero had agreed. The money was good and he had nothing else to do, but he knew there would be a catch. Thirty-five vampires. That was the catch. He could handle five, maybe even seven on a good day; but Thirty-five? No wonder they had gone straight to the wild card hunter. This was a do or die job. At the pace he was going, he was betting on the latter.

    One vampire launched off a wall to try to knock him down, but he sidestepped putting the gun to its head and pulling the trigger. He turned to shoot another one in the chest just as it raised its claws to him. He was going to shoot the one next to it, but fingers snagged in his hair and pulled his head back. He brought his gun back to shoot it and found his wrist immobilized by another vampire. It wasn’t a few seconds before he couldn’t move because of the hands on him.

    They managed to drag him down to the ground and he was ready to accept the death they offered, but his life be damned if he didn’t fight them every step of the way. Zero expected the claws to shred him, fangs to suck him dry, vampires to tear him apart. However, there was none of that. They only kept him restrained and kicked the Bloody Rose far enough away that he could reach it. He glared at the darkness, knowing all eyes were on him.

    “Kill me then.” The vampires were all silent, except for their wheezing breaths as they tried to regain their composure. It annoyed the hunter that they had yet to move so he resumed his struggling almost managing to free one arm when a chuckle rang through the old abandoned house. It was familiar and cold. It sent chills down Zero’s spine.

     “Of all the people they could have sent my way, it had to be you didn’t it Kiryu?” Zero let his head snap up to search the shadows his eyes were slowly readjusting to. “Kuran?” he demanded. He heard steps and felt the vampires holding around him shiver at the powerful presence that loomed over them all. It made Zero’s inner vampire want to hide in fear as well, but he had never been and would never be submissive to that side of him.

     “Every time you say my name it sounds like you’d rather be poisoning yourself” the pureblood commented. “It’s not that far from the truth” Zero commented, snapping his fangs at a Level E that had gotten to close to his face. She scurried back with a cry and consequently hit Kaname’s legs as he approached. The pureblood looked down at her in sympathy. “Don’t worry yourself darling. He’s like that with everyone.”

     She scrambled behind Kaname and the pureblood shifted his attention to Zero. “Why do you have to be so intangible all the time?” he questioned. Zero glared him down in response until the pureblood smiled. “I guess you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t act like the lone wolf.” Zero scoffed and shuffled uncomfortably at the tight holds of the level E’s around him. “What is this? A pureblood with a pack of Level E’s?” he questioned.

    Kaname shrugged and looked at the level E’s surrounding Zero. “They’re easy to use. My aristocrats are too, but they have a sense of morality and their names to uphold. Someone has to do the dirty work right?” Zero only stared in silence so Kaname continued. “This is an army Kiryu. Emotionless, ruthless and expendable. No one was supposed to know about it till this coming winter, but here you are. Do tell me little prefect, do you enjoy decomposing my plans so often?”

    “You know I’ll spill the moment I get back, so you’re going to kill me before I can” Zero concluded. Kaname’s eyes glowed at the statement and he smiled stepping past the level E’s to stand above Zero. “You ‘would’ tell and I ‘would’ kill you” Kaname confirmed. Zero tensed at the tone in Kaname’s voice, it assured him he wasn’t going to die tonight and the half-blood vampire was pretty sure that was a bad thing. “It would be quite a shame if you happened to be a part of it” Kaname said.

     Zero’s brow furrowed as he stared questioningly at Kuran. “One of the powers a pureblood possesses that I find quite useful is the ability to control other vampires. Bending someone to my will has always been easy, but with you it’s always a challenge. One I have yet to win and we both know I hate to lose. Especially when I’m mocked for it by fellow purebloods. The fact that I can’t even control a loathsome little ex hunter is quite a stain on my reputation” Kaname stated, his tone becoming darker towards the end.

     Zero sneered back at him for the insult, but couldn’t find anything to say. He was proud he managed to get the pureblood this riled with little to no effort on his part, but was still lost as to where the situation laid. “So?” he commented finally. Kaname looked peeved at the layers of attitude laced in one simple word. “So, I’m not going to kill you. Instead you’ll be joining my ranks Kiryu.”

    Zero fumed at the suggestion and renewed his struggle against the level E’s that held him down. “Like hell!” he shouted. “Kill me or I’ll kill you Kaname. The first chance I get I’ll rip your throat out!” Kaname smiled at the words, leaning down on one knee to get closer. “I’ve already made up my mind Zero. Now behave yourself for once” Kaname suggested.

     Zero strained hard against the grips holding him down and shied away from Kaname’s hand as it reached for his face, tilting it up and back before he could snap his teeth. “I’ve always wondered what you’d taste like” Kaname mumbled aloud. Zero only had time to take in a breath to protest before Kaname had leaned down and embedded his fangs deep in the smaller vampire’s throat.

     Zero choked and bucked feeling the fangs hook inside of him. He was sure one had pierced his windpipe and he gagged at the feeling. The blood left his body through the intrusion in what felt like waves. It made him dizzy quickly, and shakier then he had been before. “S-st-s” he tried to tell Kaname to stop, but the word wouldn’t come out.

     He felt his heart pick up rapidly trying to replace the blood he was losing so fast. He was sure if Kaname kept drinking as quickly as he was, he’d pass out. He stared at the ceiling above him as his struggles slowly stopped, his heart which had beat so erratically a few seconds before began to stutter. Zero’s eyes slowly slipped closed as his conscious wavered dangerously. He blacked out for a while…

     A harsh smack to his cheek brought him back to reality his eyes snapping open. The vampires that had crowded him moments ago were hiding along the walls now. Only Kaname remained hunched over him, his fangs retracted, his eyes settled on Zero’s.  “Zero?” Kaname demanded sternly. Zero blinked at him, trying to move his hand to sit himself up, but found himself feeling heavy. “Zero are you with me?” Kaname asked.

    Zero felt his consciousness start to slip again and his head lulled, but Kaname smacked him harder and he blinked. “I’m…awake…asshole” Zero murmured. The pureblood rolled his eyes, but smiled and brought his wrist up to his mouth. Zero could smell more than seen the blood that trailed down the purebloods arm. It hurt his chest and sent a vicious burn down his throat which suddenly felt very dry.

    “Drink this before you pass out again” Kaname demanded and Zero for once felt a need to obey him. Not out of respect but for the fact he was really going to pass out if he didn’t. He didn’t want to think of what could be accomplished if he was left to the purebloods mercy unconscious. Kaname lowered the wrist to his level, and despite the nagging feeling he shouldn’t, Zero dug his fangs in. The pain of it struck him a moment later and he tried to retract but Kaname had grabbed the back of his head to keep him still.

     The blood burned. It felt like fire going down his throat and he had no strength to stop it. Kaname looked down onto him. “Killing you was an option but that would be no fun now would it? I figure, I’ll knock out two birds with one stone. Revitalize my reputation and drag you down to where you belong. At my feet like a rabid dog.”

    Zero tried to glare, to push him away and insult him back, but he couldn’t move. His eyes started to close again and the most he could manage was a weak mumble that Kaname laughed at. He didn’t even pass out; he just couldn’t will himself to move anymore. He was sure he looked to be asleep though as the pureblood chose that moment to withdraw. Zero felt arms go under him and lift him up as Kaname stood. His head lulled onto the older vampire’s chest and his breathing hitched.

     “Scram” Kaname said suddenly and the power behind it made Zero internally cringe. He could hear the Level E’s running as far away from them as possible. There was a moment of silence as the sounds got farther and Kaname sighed. “Vermin” Kaname commented lowly before he began to walk with Zero still in his arms. He had no sense of where they were going and after a few minutes he really did succumb to sleep.

.

.

    Harsh jarring woke him a little while later as Kaname shifted his weight and he could hear a knock on a door. “Come in” came the voice of Headmaster Cross. The Headmaster would know that something wasn’t right…The door swung open and he was hit with a gentle blast of air that did nothing to calm the fever he felt he had contracted.

    “Hello were a little busy….Kaname” Yuki’s voice greeted. Her voice sounded uncertain and she gasped, probably at the sight of Zero. "Hello my sweet girl. Cross...it seems Kiryu bit off more than he could chew. He was surrounded by level E's and passed out when I found him.” Zero felt rage in his chest at that comment. He’d show Kaname just how much he could bite when he shot him in the damn head.

    “Oh!” Cross yelled making those obnoxious dramatic sounds of his. “Stupid hunters sending my poor son on big missions all by himself!” Zero twitched in annoyance. The damn headmaster knew better than to call Zero his son.

     “If he heard you say that he’d glare at you” Yuki commented and Zero could feel her tiny hand running through his hair. At least Yuki understood….”Eh heh heh” Cross laughed uneasily and Zero could feel a harsh pat to his head from the headmaster’s hand. “Kaname if you wouldn’t mind, his room is 182 on the boy’s side.”

    Kaname merely shrugged and Zero continued to get agitated. Why wasn’t anyone questioning why Kaname, his rival was the one to find him. He shouldn’t have even been off campus! “Goodnight Headmaster, Yuki.” Kaname walked out the door that closed behind them and down the hall towards the boy’s dorms. “They’re so concerned for you. It’s cute Kiryu” the pureblood jabbed, probably having sensed Zero was awake again.

    “S-shut…up” Zero managed in a raspy tone. He felt like the blood Kaname had given him had scorched his windpipe and fried his insides. It wasn’t like the blood he normally drank. It was powerful. “What am I going to do with you and that temper?” Kaname asked and Zero’s eyes slid open a fraction. The pureblood looked straightforward as he walked down the hall. When they stopped in front of Zero’s door, Zero could feel the air crackle as Kaname used his powers to unlock it and push it open.

     Kaname brought Zero to his bed and laid him down, but didn’t leave. Zero glared at him the best he could but it wasn’t very intimidating. “What?!” Zero demanded after a moment. The staring contest made him uneasy. Fast enough that Zero’s eye’s couldn’t follow, the pureblood leaned over him, grabbed his chin harshly in one of his hands and tilted it upwards.

    Zero tried to struggle or move but the blood still in his system refused to let him. Kaname leaned down and Zero could feel his hair tickling his collarbone, the soft breath right over his throat. “Keep it up Kiryu. I love this game of ours and I can’t wait to win.” Zero seethed on the inside. He went to make a comment only to find the pureblood used his vampire speed to disappear. Zero clenched his teeth in annoyance and rolled over on his side with great effort. He’d show Kaname a game if he wanted one.


	2. Fiasco

 

**_ Zero _ **

Hell.

     Zero had to be there. What else would explain his predicament. There was something wrong with the blood Kaname had given him. It made his body cold, gave him shivers and made him numb. At the same time, the substance was trying to burn him alive from the inside out. It caused him to feel queasy and sweat profusely. He hadn’t even slept, and morning was fast approaching. Even as the light clawed into his room from the thin curtains he couldn’t picture moving.

    He simply lay still, an arm thrown over his eyes and his breathing even. He knew however, he wasn’t alone. He could feel him here. Not Kaname, but someone he’d known much longer. He felt the bed dip slightly under the weight of them joining him and a sigh escaped their lips. “You’re a fool you know that right?” they asked. He only huffed knowing that not answering would cause the other to throw a fit. “Mature” the other shot back, but even with the jeer they were sliding across the sheets to cuddle up next to him. One arm wrapped around his torso, a set of legs pressed up against his, and the other rested their head on his chest.

“silly stupid big brother...if I had been the one to live maybe this wouldn't have happened.”

    Zero remained silent. It seemed to irritate Ichiru who’s grip tightened on his shirt. “You know it’s true. It was bad enough you were degrading. Now we can't even say no to that...filth.” Zero cringed at that tone of voice. It was cruel, harsh and truthful. He knew it should have been him, but the female vampire hadn’t seen it that way. Just the thought of that night made his heart hurt. It had been the first time he’d truly been helpless. He’d been unable to move on the vampire’s lap.  She’d stared down at him, whispering sweet nothings as his family bled out only feet away…

    “Painful isn’t it? Knowing you were the only one. Maybe you just weren’t worth killing, or maybe she wanted to keep you around as a little play thing” Ichiru said quietly. The free hand of his little brothers that wasn’t entangled in his shirt was tracing tiny patterns on his arm and he gave a shuddering sigh. The woman had said she wanted him to grow up and find her…

    “Then again with the state you’re in, I doubt you have a chance. Especially since your now chained to the pureblood.” Zero wanted to ask what his brother meant, but was too tired and annoyed to deal with his rabid sarcasm. “Go away Ichiru” Zero demanded finally trying to pull away. The younger only gripped him harder. “Your leaving me again?” Ichiru asked angrily. “You’re unbearable” Zero mumbled. He felt a flush of warmth and waited for the torrent of anger that was sure to come.

    “Your existence is unbearable” Ichiru hissed pulling away. “You promised Zero! You said you'd never leave me, you said we’d always be together, you said I’d never be alone ...AND YOU LET ME DIE!" With every word the room got colder, and as they got louder Zero could feel his breathing pick up. It was true, it was all true. It was the reason he couldn’t make such promises anymore. He couldn’t even keep his first, what made him think he could keep others.

     It took Zero a moment to process he’d somehow managed to scramble off the bed and onto the floor. His hand was over his chest as his lungs screamed for air. He was hyperventilating. Pictures from that night flashed vividly across his eyes. Everything from that point, up to now crashed down on him and left him literally breathless. Was it just him or were the walls really spinning? “I-ichi-ru” he begged quietly. Ichiru had known how to calm him down when they were younger, but it seemed the other twin had left him.

     Just when he started to see black spots swim before his vision, there was knock on his door. He tried to call out but his lungs were still closed and he started to shake. “Zero?” he heard Yuki’s voice calling out to him from the other side of the door. It felt like an instant punch to his chest, and it sent a gust of air down his throat. Yuki was here, Yuki wouldn’t let anything happen to him, Yuki understood. Very slowly the comforting thoughts allowed him to relax, and air flowed seamlessly into him. He looked toward the door as he gained his composure and let out a long breath in relief. Thank god for Yuki Cross.

    “I’ll be out in a minute Yuki” he called though it sounded hoarse. “Of course Zero, but hurry the gates are going to open soon to let the night class out” she warned. Zero huffed in annoyance. Guardian duties, which meant having to deal with Kaname. He REALLY didn't want to deal with the pureblood today, especially after this morning.

     He shrugged dragging himself up after a minute or so on the floor, standing to stretch feeling a few bones pop. He pulled on his uniform slowly, trying to postpone the inevitable. Zero turned to his bed, patting around for the bloody rose under his pillow, and checked the cache and trigger. No jams so that was good. He didn’t need it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it.

     Knock Knock. Zero looked at the door and smiled when he heard Yuki yelling. "Come on Zero. If you fell asleep again, I swear I’ll kick you. I am not doing the transition by myself again the Day Class girls will kill me!” He opened the door she was leaning on so she fell on the ground glaring playfully before getting up and punching him in the arm. "That hurt you big meany.” He shrugged, trying not to laugh. Only Yuki was so innocently...childish not immature just childish.

     They made it just as the Night Class gates opened. Yuki had to push all of the girls on her side back, while Zero’s "I'm not even awake yet. Don't piss me off" look sufficed for him. There was a moment of silence before he heard the gates creak open, and as luck would have it the first to walk out today was none other than Kuran.

**_ Kaname _ **

     Kaname had to resist the urge to smile when he saw the raw hatred directed his way from Zero’s stare. It was highly amusing. He’d felt the level E’s distress this morning, and though he’d been unable to tap into what had caused it, it had been intriguingly powerful. He had to admit, keeping up with Zero’s emotions was more of a challenge than the pureblood was prepared for. While he always seemed calm on the surface, Zero Kiryu was a writhing storm underneath.

     There was still the matter of that one emotion he’d sensed this morning, and that sucked all of the amusement from the situation. Zero’s thoughts had traveled to suicide this morning, and Kaname couldn’t have that. Zero, whether he liked it or not, had always been a piece of Kaname’s game. A very valuable one at that. Kaname wouldn’t risk losing him to his own stupidity.

    This all had to go exactly right with Zero and Kaname knew that the hunter was like a damaged gun. He only went off when he chose to. Zero had power undoubtedly because of his half human half vampire existence, but with that power still locked it was practically killing Zero in the process of trying to get free. He would have to keep the hunter close and try to nudge the lock open slowly or risk having it lock tighter and make Zero useless...or dead.

    The pureblood glanced at the vice president beside him who returned his stare with a questioning one. “You may have a new roommate soon Ichigo” he said silently as he headed towards Yuki, knowing Zero would join them out of possessive anger. Ichigo didn’t question it, he didn’t question much of what Kaname did anyways. It would be safer to move Zero to the night class dorms. He could keep him with Ichigo to make sure the foolish level E didn’t do anything stupid.

    "Hello Yuki...Zero” Kaname greeted, knowing the younger vampire was close enough to hear. Yuki smiled, but he could feel Zero glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be getting home to sleep in your coffin?" Zero said lowly enough the Day Class couldn't hear as he came to join the group. Kaname felt his eye twitch and turned on the level E grasping his wrist tightly. "Actually I need you to help me with something Zero. If it's not too much trouble for you.” Kaname pulled the smaller one close to him before he could do or say anything against it.

     Zero looked seconds away from ripping his arm off, but Yuki was the first to interject. “Uh…Kaname if you need help with something, I’d be more than happy to assist. I’m sure Zero’s going to be busy.” Kaname smiled at her and reached out his free hand to ruffle her hair. “Thank you Yuki, but I need Zero’s assistance specifically. You understand, don’t you?” Kaname asked allowing his pureblood powers to compel her. It took a moment of silence before she nodded. “Of course, be home for dinner Zero!” she said cheerfully before heading back to control the day class girls.

    "Let me go you bastard' Zero hissed lowly yanking on his wrist but Kaname tightened his grip till the vampires around them heard a snapping sound. "Just walk Zero or I'll order them all to attack right here.” Zero's eyes widened a bit and he grimaced as Kaname tugged his broken wrist to urge him on. He looked back at the day class girls, most of which were glaring at him, and Kaname could feel the indecision.

     Zero turned back to glare at the pureblood giving no indication of surrender, but Kaname could tell he wouldn’t continue to be difficult. He started back towards the moon dorms with his confused aristocrats and a very pissed off ex hunter in tow. Zero was obviously annoyed, but at least he was quiet. It was amusing that Kaname’s aristocrats stayed a few steps behind the hunter. They were put off by him. Then again who wasn’t with that acidic attitude.

     Kaname led them to the Night Dorms and ordered the other vampires to settle in the living room while he and Zero talked. None of them looked ok with it, but they could not ignore the order of a pureblood. However, as always, his cousin had some say in things, being a halfer. “Kaname” he heard Senri say as he began up the stairs.

    He had to resist using his powers to blast the little red head to the other end of the hall and turned to stare down at him barely contained annoyance. “What?” he demanded.  “What’s he doing here?” Senri questioned, obviously pointing the question at Zero’s presence. Kaname could feel all the other vampires listening in and looked at Zero. The ex hunter looked less than happy to be here, and him being here put the vampires on edge. Kaname would need to smooth this over eventually…

     “He’s moving in” Kaname announced. He’d never seen so many heads turn so fast, he was surprised the vampires didn’t have whiplash. He could feel a volcano of anger rising in Zero and let his pureblood powers wash over all of them, keeping them quiet. Even the level E bowed his head as he panted for breath; he struggled hard, but Kaname held his will harder. The rest of the vampires were in the same state. Under the influence of a pureblood, there was no competition. He could feel Zero really struggling against him, but he was much older and had more power. There was no way the ex hunter would win.

     “We’ll discuss it tomorrow” Kaname said before pacing quickly up the stairs, dragging Zero with him. The younger vampire was his main target as he concentrated his powers and it surprisingly took a lot more than it would to subdue even a normal vampire. He could barely keep Zero from talking, let alone struggling to get away.

     It was relief when he finally got to his room and let the power drop, only sectioning off a barrier to his room. It took pressure off his body and he let Zero go finally as he headed for the cabinet. “Sit down Zero, you’re going to be here a while.” The ex hunter made no move to do so and Kaname felt his irritation rising. “I said. Sit. Down.” Zero seemed surprised that his body unwillingly made its way to the couch.

     Kaname laughed at the curse that ran across Zero’s mind and pulled a glass of blood from his cabinet making Zero’s eyes widen. “Don’t worry, I’ve had this a long time. It hasn’t come from anyone you know here. As for why your body doesn’t want to agree with you, I’d hoped you were smart enough to figure that out already. I’ve formed a blood bond with you Zero. One that I will continue to forge for as long as it takes to break you.”

    Zero glared at him, still unable to find words with Kaname’s powers riddling his mind. “I know you aren’t heavily educated in the ways of vampires, but you should know this much” Kaname said as he poured himself a glass of the blood and placed the rest of the bottle in front of Zero. “A blood bond is a powerful thing. One you won’t be able to run away from easily. My favorite part, until you learn how to use it, which I doubt will be in time, you’re under my control.”

    There was a whisper of panic in Zero’s eyes but they were more focused on ignoring the bottle in front of him. “Well don’t be rude. Drink it Zero.” There was a twitch of the younger vampire’s hand at the command, but he somehow found the strength to ignore the command. That annoyed Kaname. The bond wasn’t strong enough…he’d have to reinforce it if they were going to get anywhere.

     “Have it your way” Kaname said as he set his glass down and came forth. Zero was shaking, not out of fear, but in an attempt to break the command he’d been given earlier. When Kaname had neared the couch he felt the level E’s power surge against his and Zero broke free. The hunter was fast to make a move for the door, but Kaname snatched the back of his shirt before he could get farther than a step. Much to Zero's distate, Kaname pulled the struggling hunter against his chest.

     “Let go, Get your fucking hands off me!” Zero demanded. The younger vampire could feel what Kaname was about to do through the bonds link and reached for his bloody rose. Kaname was prepared for that though and slipped it from the hunter’s hip, throwing it across the room as his fangs sunk into Zeros shoulder. The level E thrashed and clawed at him but he wasn’t going to let go. Zero wanted to do things the hard way, he’d do things the hard way.

     Over the course of a few minutes he drank the strangely addicting blood as deeply as he could. Zero relaxed slowly, his head lulling at one point and his yelling turned to gentle huffs of breath.  Kaname retracted his fangs, taking the chance to bite into his wrist. The younger vampire was too out of it to notice until the wrist was pressed to his mouth. He resumed his thrashing, albeit now much weaker. “You’ll drink it or I’ll get you someone from the sun dorms to drain” Kaname threatened.

     Still Zero refused, not that Kaname would expect any different. This was Zero, he would fight until he was dead if he had to. “Or Yuki” he finally said. Not that he’d ever hurt Yuki, but Zero didn’t know that. Even as the young vampire fought himself internally to resist, a part of him was begging to bite down. Kaname could feel it. Lavender eyes met his with a burning challenge and Kaname glared back. “Don’t test me” he ground out, tightening the grip he had on Zero's shirt so the other gave a cough. He took the chance and shoved his wrist into Zero’s open mouth.

     He prepared for more struggling, but was met without resistance. Zero’s eyes were glazed and red, his arms limp at his sides. He was drinking heavily. The vampire in him had taken over, much to the pureblood's relief. Kaname sighed and took the chance to bring them both to a sitting position on the floor, though Zero was more on his lap then the floor. The ex-hunter didn’t even notice. Kaname rested his head on Zero’s shoulder hoping the peace would last. This was going to indefinitely harder that he’d thought.


End file.
